Halloween
by goldenspringtime
Summary: A Collection of Halloween related stories
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.

Summery: A young Sam thoughts about Halloween.

"What are you going to be for Halloween?" Sam looked at his friend Eric he looked excited Halloween was less then a week away. Last year he was just as excited, he had had to beg Dean for a costume and he had finally gotten his way. When he had asked why Dean wasn't dressing up, Dean said it was for kids, he hadn't understood then, hadn't understood that Halloween isn't so fun when you know that ghost, and monsters are real and they want to kill you. Last year curving jack o' lanterns and going trick or treating had seemed like such fun. Of course he wouldn't be trick or treating this year, this year Sam would be spending Halloween locked in the car waiting anxiously for his Dad and brother to come back and hoping they would be in one piece. Hoping that he wouldn't have to watch his Dad or brother be sewed up, hoping not to have to watch them try to not scream because of the pain they were in. Halloween had lost his glitter and glam and was replaced with loathing.

"I hate Halloween." Sam said.


	2. Chapter 2

The door opened and Sam looked momentarily up from the tv to see Dean walk in the door, then he looked back at his program. He felt Dean sit down next to him a few minutes . Dean grabbed for the remote and Sam huffed while moving the remote, he was used to Dean trying that. Sam felt Dean moving around meaning he probably gave up for the moment and was getting comfortable on the couch.

"So what do you want to be for Halloween?" Dean asked.

"Nothing." Sam said not taking his eyes off the TV screen.

"Nothing, nothing well that would be interesting costume but how would you make sure everyone knew you were nothing?" Dean asked Sam looked away form the TV to Dean , he looked earnest but sometime you didn't know with Dean.

"No I don't want to be anything for Halloween. I don't want to trick or treat." Dean frowned. Sam looked towards the TV again.

"Why not Sam?" Sam didn't want to get into it, and didn't answer, which he knew Dean wouldn't like, so he should have been more prepared when Dean stole the remote and turned off the TV.

"Dean!" he complained.

"Why not Sam? It's free Candy and it's not exactly like we're free to go every year." Sam looked back to the TV even though nothing was playing on the screen.

"I don't want to trick or treat." he said.

"Why not?"

"I hate Halloween." Sam said quietly.

"Since when?" Dean sounded surprised. Sam wasn't surprised that Dean didn't know. The last two years they had been on hunts, so there had been no talk of costumes. Dean had apologized that they wouldn't be able to trick or treat those years and Sam hadn't said anything but this year there was no hunt.

"Since I found out about monsters, it's not exactly much fun once you look at every monster on the street and wonder which of them are real and which one is going to try to kill your family."

"Sam." Dean started but Sam didn't told him why and he wasn't going to change his mind.

"I'm not going." he said then walked into his room.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural

Dean held Sam's little hand in his as Sam walked up to the door full of anticipation. Dean smiled he loved seeing Sam so happy. The door opened and Dean said

"Trick or Treat." along with his brother. The woman of the house smiled at them widely and Dean smile dimmed a little, the woman was blond and reminded him of his mom. He thanked her with Sam in unison and they went down the stairs. Sam pulled at his hand, seeming to find him too slow. Dean tried to focus on Sam instead of his mom, but it was hard the anniversary of her death was in two days. They made their way up another set of stairs.

"Let me ring the doorbell." Sam begged.

"Sam your too short." Dean said with a little laugh.

"Lift me." Sam reached for the door bell again and again, until Dean gave in and hoisted him up. Once the doorbell rung Dean set Sam down. The door was answered again and more candy was given out. Sam ran down the stairs in his little cowboy outfit. This year one of their babysitters always put on westerns and Sam had begged for two weeks for a cowboy outfit for Halloween.

"Sam stop!" Dean shouted and ran down the stairs and held hand with him again. Sam was 5 and was a bundle of energy and if he let him, he would run down the street and get himself lost. Many houses later and Sam let out a big yawn. Dean's feet had been tired for about an half an hour now but he didn't want to make Sam stop not when he hadn't stopped grinning for the whole night.

"Sam are you tired?" Dean asked hopefully, Sam yawned again even as he shook his head.

"Want more candy." Dean smiled.

"Maybe we should go home now."

"Don't wanna." he shook his head again putting his bottom lip out.

"Sam you gotta have enough energy to make it home."

"I want more candy." Dean gave in even though he knew he shouldn't.

"Alright but only more a few more minutes then we have to get home." Sam nodded vigorously then headed to the next house. A few minutes turned into 20 and then Sam turned to him. Dean could see how tired he was.

"I want to go home now." he said and his little eyes kept closing. Dean turned them around and started heading towards home. Of course about 5 minutes in Sam started yawning.

"Tired." he said.

"I told you we should have gone home earlier." Sam looked at him with a pout.

"I wanted more candy."

"I think you have plenty." Sam started slowing down and Sam's pout got more pronounced. Dean sighed and took Sam's bag. Sam opened his mouth but before he could say anything Dean said.

"I'm just holding it for you." Sam smiled widely.

"Thanks Dean." Dean smiled back. Apparently walking for hours even there was houses in between meant there was quite a distance to cover to get back, and even without his bag of candy Sam seemed to slow down. About 5 minutes from the house Sam sat down on the curb. Dena sat down next to him.

"Tired." he said again his eyes kept closing.

"It's only five minutes to the house." Dean tried to motivate Sam but his eyes kept closing. Dean made a decision and gave Sam his candy and Sam's Sam looked at him in confusion. Dean grabbed Sam and carried him home.


End file.
